


Tree'd

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cursed Dean, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kitten Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's hit by an adorable curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tree'd

“Get down, Dean!” Sam yelled, but he was just a whisker too late. Dean was only halfway to the ground when the flash of orange stripey light washed over him. It all happened so quickly that Sam couldn’t quite follow the action, but instead of Dean lying stunned in the dirt in front of him, the beam of his flashlight illuminated a tiny ball of ginger fur.

Sam barely had time to process the fact that his brother was a kitten, when Dean’s miniscule ears flattened to his skull and  
his tail puffed up to about five times its normal diameter. Sam didn’t need to be told twice and he dropped instantly, firing as he did. The bolt of light passed over him, and his bullet hit its mark; the undead voodoo priest no match for the power of the Colt.

“Thanks, man,” Sam said, sitting up. He waggled his fingers in the universal kitten language that meant "hey, don’t you want to come play?", but Dean’s ears didn’t come up, his tail didn’t deflate, and he added an arched back to his repertoire. It was dead silent in the cemetery and Sam knew good and well his brother could hear him as he whispered, “here, kitty kitty. Here kitty Dean.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed and his response was, in turn, perfectly audible to Sam. His lips drew back from tiny canines and a series of spitting breaths escaped his throat. Sam fought to keep from laughing as he realized that Dean was trying to hiss at him and rolled to his knees, keeping his brother flush in the center of the flashlight’s golden glow. He reached out and Dean, back still arched, tail still puffed, hopped backward three steps and damn, but if that wasn’t the most adorable thing Sam had ever seen, he wasn’t sure what was.

“Come on, Dean,” Sam wheedled, wishing he had a saucer of milk. “It’s late and I’m tired and I don’t think you’re going to be much help burning the body.” He got to his feet and took a step toward Dean, who immediately turned and leapt for the trunk of a nearby tree. “Shit!” Sam cried lunging forward, and managing to brush his brother’s silky fur before needle-like teeth sank deeply into his index finger. “Ow!” he yelled, even more loudly as he helplessly watched Dean skitter up the trunk and settle himself precariously on one of the top branches.

Sam glared up and the kitten glared back. “I swear to God, Dean, if I have to come up there and get you…” Sam stopped and held his breath as Dean stretched along the branch and his tiny claws lost their grip. Leaves rustled as he dropped to the next branch down, almost missing it, but managing at the last second to snag it and drag himself up. He huddled near the trunk and plaintive, wailing, high pitched meows split the night.

“Don’t move, Dean,” Sam ordered, studying the tree. It wasn’t terribly tall, but the branches were thin and Sam wasn’t sure they’d support his weight. He couldn’t listen to his brother make that noise and not do everything in his power to help him, though. “I’m coming.”

Sam set the flashlight at the base of the tree, its beam just strong enough to reach the branch where Dean clung so desperately. There was a solid looking branch a foot or so above Sam’s head and he gave a rare breath of thanks for his height as he reached up to grab it. His feet scrabbled for purchase as he hauled himself up until his boots were firmly planted on its thickness and he was reaching for the next outgrowth that would bear his weight.

It seemed to take forever for Sam to reach his brother, but in reality, it was only a matter of minutes. As soon as Sam was close enough, Dean hurtled from the branch, claws latching onto the front of Sam’s t-shirt and digging painfully into his chest. Sam reached up to dislodge him, but Dean’s eyes were squeezed shut and a low buzzing vibrated his fragile ribcage. Sam contented himself with supporting Dean’s almost non-existent weight to minimize the drag on his skin.

Getting down out of the tree one handed was a tricky proposition, but Sam took his time, mindful of the damage one slip could cause. Getting crushed between Sam’s bulk and the trunk of a tree would be the end of his brother.

Sam breathed a deep sigh of relief when they were back on solid ground and tucked Dean into his jacket pocket. “Now, stay right there,” he instructed, grabbing the duffle with the salt and lighter fluid in it. “I’ll be damned if I’m chasing you up any more trees tonight.” Dean settled in with an agreeable meep, and Sam set the ex-zombie ablaze and got the hell out of Dodge.

Sam stopped at an all night market, Dean still contentedly purring in his pocket, to pick up milk, a small aluminum pan and a bag of cat litter. The other victims of the curse had only stayed transformed for forty eight hours, so his supplies should outlast his brother’s need for them.

Sam pulled a lace from his boot and amused himself for the next few hours by sliding it across the floor and watching as Dean pounced and batted at it. Finally, exhausted, he picked his brother up and settled him onto the pillow near his head. Dean put one small paw on Sam’s cheek and licked his nose with a raspy pink tongue before curling up in a ball and falling instantly to sleep. Sam stroked a finger along Dean’s head, grinning as the tiny ears twitched. He dropped off not long after, Dean’s buzzing purr soothing him into slumber.


	2. Sneak Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats, in general, are an unknown entity to Sam.

There’s something on the bed, Sam can feel it. Small and quick, it mounts a stealth attack on his blanket covered foot before darting away. Blinking sleep out of his eyes he gives the foot a quick shake, hoping that whatever it is will take a hike rather than risk getting booted off the bed. Instead it’s back almost immediately, clinging to the end of Sam’s leg with everything it’s got.

“Ow!” Sam clicks the switch on the bedside lamp, ready to fling the book of transmogrification spells on the bedside table at whatever has invaded his sleeping area. Wide green eyes stare at him from the vicinity of his toes, pupils narrowing to slits in the suddenly bright light. Sam sighs as he thumps his head back onto his pillow, wondering how he could have forgotten the night’s activities. An undead voodoo priest and a spell that had been meant for him are all in a day’s work, but his brother being transformed into a tiny orange ball of attitude is really, really new. Cats in general are an unknown entity to Sam but Dean’s got a cardboard litter pan and a saucer of milk on the floor- all he needs to know for the short time the spell will be in effect, Sam is sure.

“Get off my foot, Dean,” he says, giving the appendage in question a shake. Dean rears back and strikes at the moving blanket before launching himself forward to sink small, needle sharp fangs into Sam’s big toe. “God damn it, cut it out!” Sam jerks his foot wildly around under the covers, Dean pouncing and batting with tiny paws as he bounds after it. Finally, Sam zigs when he should have zagged and Dean’s right there; attaching himself to Sam’s foot with four clawed feet and a small but effective mouthful of teeth buried, albeit not deeply, in his brother’s flesh.

One deep breath, then another whistle between Sam’s clenched teeth. Normally Dean would get a firm kick in whatever body part was closest for screwing around with Sam while he was sleeping, but since he’d probably weigh in at two pounds soaking wet right now, Sam resists the urge. Slowly, he leans forward, and Dean’s ears twitch back and forth as his adorably puffed up tail lashes. Dean’s tiny body almost totally disappears as Sam’s hand closes over it, holding the squirming kitten-Dean in place as his free hand carefully untangles Dean’s claws. Sam rubs his thumb over Dean’s soft cheek and is rewarded with a high pitched purr as Dean releases his toe and hunkers down on his brother’s palm as Sam lifts it in front of his face.

“Look,” Sam says in a stern tone. “I’ve got to get some sleep, so cut out the sneak attacks, okay? Why don’t you go chase your tail or something? Over there.” Sam gestures to the other side of the bed and Dean blinks, yawning, before his eyes sharpen. Slowly, he reaches out a paw to pat gently at Sam’s nose before bringing his other front foot over so he’s half balanced on Sam’s palm and half on the top of his nostrils. Sam closes his eyes and doesn’t shake his head. “Dean, you’re going to…” Fall, he’s about to say, but Dean loses his balance and tumbles into Sam’s lap before his brother can get the last word out.

Dean’s up and aggrievedly licking his side before Sam can even start to panic about whether he’d broken any delicate kitten bones in the fall. The clock reads four a.m., barely six hours since the curse turned Dean into a tiny cat, with roughly forty-two still to go. Sam settles back down, sure that trying to get any rest will be futile. Dean yawns again and pads onto Sam’s chest, flopping down with a tiny “meep” and closing his eyes. Within minutes, they’re both fast asleep.


	3. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean may be tiny but that doesn't mean he can't get things done.

_Scritch, scritch, scritch_.

Sam twisted under scratchy motel sheets, registering the unfamiliar noise even in sleep.

_Scritch, scritch, scritch_.

His brain had just decided that it should be waking up to check the noise out when a gag inducing odor brought him back to full consciousness in a hurry.

_Scritch, scritch, scritch_.

Sam turned on the bedside lamp and sat up in time to see his brother hop out of the makeshift litter pan. “God, Dean,” Sam mumbled, trying to talk without breathing. “How can a two pound you stink more than a full grown human you? I would have bet money it wasn’t possible.”

Dean just stared at Sam for a second in what Sam would swear was an extremely self satisfied way before catching sight of the tip of his tail twitching behind him. He stilled for a long moment and Sam was sure he could see Dean’s mind working in the tiny kitten. Calculating trajectories and timing and distance and then just letting it all go and leaping in circles for the total single minded joy of the chase.

Sam rolled out of bed, careful to avoid the ball of fur whirling around the room, and flushed the offending bit of kitten poop down the toilet. Even though Dean had to know good and well Sam was there his reappearance in the bedroom caused the kitten to startle, so caught up in his mission that his brother coming through the bathroom door came as a complete surprise.

Sam couldn’t help but laugh as Dean stopped mid whirl, leaped two feet into the air and came down hissing, ears pinned back like Sam was some sort of enemy. Dean flopped onto his side, tiny chest heaving, and waved one miniscule paw in Sam’s general direction in what he probably thought was a terrifyingly threatening way.

“Give it up, Dean,” Sam said with a smile. “A mouse could take you out right now.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed and Sam wondered if his brother was actually in there. The kitten rolled gracefully to his feet and stretched with a yawn, pointedly turning his back on Sam and licking at the rumpled fur on one shoulder. When he felt that his hair was properly arranged he ambled to the edge of the bed and looked up at Sam, the request in his loud meow perfectly clear.

“Oh. Ready to go back to sleep now, are you?” Sam scooped Dean up and put him on the bed. “If you wake me up again, I’m taking you to the pound. Understand?”

Dean raced up the bed, leaping into the center of Sam’s pillow before his brother could settle back down. Green eyes blinked innocently as the buzz of Dean’s purr filled the room.

“You think I couldn’t move you?”

Dean just yawned and curled up in the center of the pillow, tail flicking soundlessly against the pillow case. Sam sighed and turned down the other side of the bed.

When he woke again sunlight was streaming into the room and there was a tiny weight in the center of his chest. It was purring and he didn’t rush to get up. Dean’s escapades kept his brother up half the night and whatever Dean wanted it could damned well wait until Sam pried his eyelids open. When Sam did he immediately wished he’d kept them closed. Dean sat there, chest puffed out as much as the tiny thing could, looking for all the world like a general surveying the spoils of war. And lined up from just in front of Dean’s toes to just below Sam’s chin were four dead mice.


End file.
